Goddess
by sunburst7
Summary: Disclaimer: Do Not Own Dark-Hunters. Read if you want to know about how Marissa's life changes within a blink of an eye.
1. Not a Dream

"Everything gone, the town I have lived in my entire life was burnt to the ground. I could see the shards of stained glass scattered around where the church used to be. My house was also like the church nothing but ash and glass. What had happened? Looking around I saw my friends, my family and my neighbors, all dead. Blood, like paint splatters, body's so pale, drain of all its blood. Hatred ran through me because I knew who did this, I knew why, he was trying to get to me, but why?

"'Nimarissa, I told you I would come back for you,' he said, then I would wake up screaming," I told my consoler several times each time this repeated dream haunted me.

"Miss Dahill, I know these dreams are scary, but they are a part of your imagination," my consoler had also told me many times before this too. I knew there was something big coming, but could I really risk being put in a psyche ward for it? It was her job to bring comfort to me even though it never helped.

"Okay, maybe I am over reacting," I gave in knowing getting into a fight with her would only put me in the hospital. It has happened once before and no way was I going back, because that place was even scarier than that awful dream. Picking up my bag and heading back off to class I knew it was useless to avoid the people who called me freaks and those who thought I was should just be kept in the psyche ward for their protection.

The dreams never did help, but the mind reading didn't either, it made it a lot worse because I had always been able to hear thoughts even though I didn't want to. Trust me I hated knowing what their emotions were all the time. One of the things that kept them out was my singing it helped, but it never really kept them out.

Trying to avoid traffic as I was heading home I got caught up in a neighborhood I had never gone through. It seemed really dreary and not only that it smelled so bad I could smell it with my windows up. Well I guess this was just one of those neighborhoods in New York. When I came to a stop sign my car died, just my luck. Not knowing this neighborhood that well I pulled out my cell and to more of my luck no service.

Not knowing what to do I got out of my jeep and lifted the hood. Nothing seemed wrong, but as I got a closer look my battery had died completely. Slamming the hood of my car out of frustration, I wished I hadn't done that.

"Look a lost little kitten," it was the voice from my dream.

Too petrified to move, my knees locked and gave out making myself collapse in a heap on the ground.

"So, you do recognize my voice, Nimarissa," he said stepping closer to me. "Did you like those dreams I sent you, my princess?"

Even though anger flooded me at this moment I could not get a grip and stand up and face this guy, stepping closer still in the shadows, I couldn't make him out. I began to slip away into the darkness, blinking to try and keep myself awake. My best was not good enough because I slipped away just as I saw his silver blue eyes.

***

Opening my eyes not knowing where I was I screamed. My scream was so loud and high pitched that it could wake the dead. As I tried to sit up, my body was pulled down to the bed I was in. Unable to figure out where I was and why I was having a very hard time remembering what had happened; I started to panic and struggle.

"Nimarissa, would you please not do that, all you will do is hurt yourself," said a female's voice I didn't know. "Noir put a spell on the bed so that you would stay put."

"Who are you," I managed to get out.

"Azura, considerably Noir's sister," she answered.

"Can't you let me up, please, I really need to go to the bathroom."

"I'll be right back," she said leaving the room.

Laying there I really thought I was going to die, at least wishing I were. I was somewhere I didn't know any with two or more people I didn't know. For song long I have known those dreams were real, but how was I to tell anyone they would think I'm crazy.

"Well, you need to Noir, because you are the one who put the damn spell on her," Azura was yelling at Noir obviously.

Closing my eyes I knew that I wouldn't want to see this Noir from my dreams. The last time I had got a glimpse was in that ally and he was in the shadows.

"Nimarissa," for some reason his voice was gentle. "You don't have anything to be afraid of, except Azura's attitude."

Slowly I opened my eyes, not knowing the guy was going to be really handsome. I looked into his dark brown eyes and fear struck me down. His eyes so brown they were almost black. Everything about this guy seemed so unrealistic yet so mysterious, but in a way unspeakable. This gut scared me; let's just put it at that.

Those translucent eyes broke the wall that my mind had put up to block him from me, but he always seemed to penetrate them in the dreams. The dreams, now this was not a dream, this was reality and it hit me like a bat hits the ball. What was I supposed to do?


	2. More Than A Nightmare

"**So beautiful, like I remember," he said looking into my emerald eyes. This man or was he even man, I didn't know. **

**I strained myself to look away from his dark eyes. What had happened to the ice blue eyes I had saw the night before or was it even the night before? I had no sense of time where ever I was. It was pretty much torture, I always had my schedule packed, with my job, school, and paying rent. Emancipated at the age sixteen because I hated moving from family to family because of the stupid guy standing in front of me. Well at least I thought it was the guy. Noir. That was his name. **

**I hated him he killed my parents the people who loved me and who looked after me until I was ten. Then, came six years of moving from foster home to foster home, which really sucked because I had no place to call home, because once I thought I had a permanent home they got really sick or died. I don't really know why it all happened, but laying her in front of this guy, I could see it all. He was the reason behind my suffering and he was waiting for the right moment to kidnap me, by making me feel alone and secluded, then when I was fed up and couldn't anyone else getting hurt or dying I did what I could by being an antisocial lunatic. In my opinion I was.**

"**Why won't you say anything to me?" he asked.**

**I didn't answer him seeing how far I could push it with him. He shrugged it off and asked me if I wanted to go to the bathroom. I didn't answer him.**

"**Fine, hold it and are you hungry?" I didn't answer. "No? Azura!"**

"**Yes, brother?" she asked.**

"**She talked to you, right?"**

"**Yes, why wouldn't she have."**

"**I don't know, because she hasn't said a word to me."**

"**Azura, tell him I have nothing to say to him, he killed my family," I said with nothing but hatred in my voice.**

"**She's not talking-" she began to say and was cut off by Noir.**

"**I heard her." He walked closer to the bed where he was standing above me. "So, you will talk to Azura and not me, so be it. Until you want to talk to me you will stay right here, on this bed."**

"**That's bull crap, messed up! So rude, especially to a young lady like me," obviously my fuse was shorter than his.**

"**Ah, finally she talks to me, I guess she was a ticking time bomb. Nimarissa, darling."**

"**Darling? Excuse me, but I am no darling to you or anyone." I threw a hand up at him and surprisingly it didn't hurt to be moved.**

**He simply caught it like it was nothing, I tried pulling away, but instead he pulled me to my feet and into his arms. I tried to pull away, his grip was too firm. I ended up kicking him, that's when he let go. I ran for the door as fast as I could.**

"**Asmodeous! Catch her." I heard Noir yell.**

**Just as I got to the door a black shadow formed in front of me. I stopped dead in my tracks as the face of this creature appeared. He was one of the ugliest things I have ever seen. Fear struck the pit of my soul. That was until, "Hi, miss, Noir is a hothead and very intimidating, but he is always like that and isn't that hard to ignore."**

**That's when I fell to the floor laughing. Laughing, I hadn't laughed in a very long time, but I couldn't tell if I was laughing at myself or the thing standing in front of me. I had startled myself too because I hadn't heard myself laugh in a long time.**

"**Miss, are you okay?"**

"**I'm so sorry, I was scared, then the way you started talking, it's almost as if you are gay," I said trying to hold back my laughter as I stood up.**

"**I'm not, and never was. Anything else Noir, kiss your feet, sleep with you?"**

"**Asmodeous, if I were you, I would flee this room if I were you, unless you would like to be a fly larva." Noir said behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder, then moving aside my long hair. **

**The second he had touched me chills went down my spine and Asmodeous disappeared. I couldn't believe a person like Noir could send fear right through my boarded body as is he could penetrate any wall in his path. His dark eye stung me as I turned around and looked into his fathomless eyes. **

"**Nimarissa, did you think you could get away from destiny?" Noir asked.**

"**Destiny?" I asked. **

**Then he whispered something in my ear and vanished. I sunk to the floor in utter shock and misunderstanding, it wasn't possible. If this was a dream, I would never wake up and no it was a nightmare. More than an awful nightmare, it was reality.**


	3. Hope

I couldn't help, but feel hopeless. He knew how to target me, make me feel like I was nothing. Because of him I lost everything, my family, my friends. Everyone. I was now alone and afraid that I would just give into him. I had no reason to not throw my life away. So why bother.

No, I couldn't. I had to get out of here, somehow. I wouldn't become his… just thinking about it made me mad. Everything about him pissed me off, expecially the fact that he could shoot me down when there was nothing in the world that could scare me. Until mister asshole showed up and had to make everything in my life even worse than it already was.

My anger started shooting through me like electricity. I focused more and I shocked myself, litterly. This energy coming from me feuled my body like it were trying to do something that it wasn't supposed to. Like a dolphin trying to walk on land. I tried it again, shocking myself, but unlike the first, it sparked. I tried it again and lightning shot out of my hand and sparkled in front of me.

I could feel the power surge through me. My body tingled from every finger and toe. I stood now knowing I had hope. I knew I would get out of here. I went and sat on the bed knowing Noir could be back any minute.

I closed my eyes relaxing the tention that pressed against my temples. My body began to relax and my mind started drifting from my body. Next thing I knew I was at my apartment, in the living room. Someone was there, I didn't recognize him. As if sensing my presense he turned around.

He had blonde hair and was about six eight. He began searching the apartment, what was he looking for? I didn't want to say anything because he might actually hear me. This was something I was able to do since my parents died. It was how I got away from everything the one flaw was my physical self wouldn't respond to people who would try to wake me up.

"What are you looking for?" I asked aloud not thinking.

He turned around once again. Then went back to searching for the thing. I couldn't help but wonder who this guy was. He was sexy as hell. He went into my bed room and looked under my bed and pulled out my ouiji board. My ouiji board, that's what he was looking for? He went over to the table in the dinning room and set it up. Did he think I was dead?

"Marissa, if you are here let me know." Even his voice was sexy and somewhat suductive.

I went over the the board and began pushing the glass.

Yes. I slid the glass over the board.

"Are you dead?"

No.

"Where are you?"

I don't know.

"Is anyone with you?"

Yes.

"Who?"

Noir.

"Marissa, please be patient I'll get you help, I promise you. By the way I'm Acheron," he said introducing himself.

I began to feel myself slipping back because someone was trying to wake me. I went back as fast as I could. My eyes fluttered open and I saw Noir's eyes looking into mine.

"Nimarissa, are you okay?" he only seemed worried.

Pushing him away, I kept eye contact, "Yes, now if you don't mind leave me the fuck alone."

He seemed pretty startled that I stood up to him. He stepped back to look at me.

I quickly apologised, "I'm sorry, people know better than to wake me up. It pisses me off easily." I looked down adding sugar to the fake apology.

He just shook his head and muttered something under his breath then vanished. I let out a long breath when I realized I had been holding one. It was so strange how I would react to certain things and now since I had hope there was something to fight for.

Even though I knew I would be resuced I couldn't help but think about the words that Noir had said to me earlier. _No matter how far you run, no matter how many times you hide, you can't hide from our destiny. Destiny has no limits and you do dear. _

He was right destiny has know limits if you shape it yourself.


	4. Dreams and a Knight

_**Mother, Father, Naomi, Carina. Jamie, Kaleb, Aunt Layla, Uncle Abe. All dead the people I love are all dead because of me. Why? Why me, just take me don't hurt anyone else I care about. My friends are gone, my life is pointless. I just want the pain to end. Why won't it go away? My sisters, my parents, my uncle and aunt, and my cousins, all gone, all but me.**_

**All the memories haunted me from my past, the good, the bad, and all their deaths. Death was a part of life, at least I thought it was that way. Yes, death is a part of life, but murder should not be the reason. I could have killed myself if I was brave enough, but I couldn't and I would ask myself why. I searched for the answer but haven't found it yet.**

**My memories were my dreams, also my nightmares. I would wake up each night in a sweat, or in tears. Tonight was no different, but it was worse, I had no control in them, normally I did, I could change them make them better. Tonight I couldn't. It was the day I turned ten, my parents and my sisters were with me and we went into Denver. There was a huge restaurant that I wanted to do for my birthday. Originally I wanted to go to the Transylvania to see Dracula's castle, but because of money my parents said no. Then, when we got home that's when everything crashed. My parents house was on fire, they ran to go get the animals out, I ran to the barn to get my horse.**

**When I got back, my sisters, my parents and everyone else in the town was dead. Once again I had to sell my horse just so I could have enough money to buy my apartment. That was the hardest thing to do, after it all happened. Then, I was moved from family to family, each one dying or getting sick so I got emancipated and stayed alone until he found me.**

**Normally, I would have gotten emancipated, then bought my dear horse back, where it was just me and him. Everything was spoiled now, no control.**

**I woke up crying, this was normal. I noticed the air had seemed different too, I wasn't alone. I looked around the room, but I couldn't see anyone.**

"**Noir," I croaked through my tears.**

"**Sorry if I woke you," it was Azura. **

"**No, you didn't," then I began to sob.**

"**Nimarissa, please, calm down." she begged.**

"**It's all my fault, it my fault they're dead. I hate myself. I am a stupid girl," I sobbed harder choking out my words. "There is no reason for me to live, if I'm such a monster."**

**Azura walked over to the bed and sat on it, "Nimarissa, you can't believe that, you are very special to Noir."**

**I sat up and pulled my knees to my chest. I noticed I was in a green nightgown. Who had changed me? My sobs started to reside. "What do you mean?" I asked looking at her strange blue hair for the first time.**

"**He hasn't told you anything yet has he?" she asked putting an arm around me.**

"**No, what do you mean? Tell me please." I begged because I wanted to know why he had me here and why I could astral travel and the electricity that shot out of my hands.**

"**I can't tell you, I'm sorry. He told me he would be the one to tell you," she said.**

"**What the hell are you talking about?" I demanded. I pulled away from her arm and pushed her away. I stood up pissed off now, "Where is that jerk."**

"**Nimarissa." She reached for my arm, but I jerked away before she could grab me. Instead of running like I normally would have, I stalked out into the hall not caring where I went, just that I was going to give Noir a piece of my mind. I wasn't submitting to him even if I got the answers I wanted.**

**I walked the halls for who knows how long and still couldn't find him. Which only pissed me off even more. I started getting bored, and I just started to relax when Noir came around the corner.**

"**Jerk," I said to him before pushing him so hard he flew back into the wall behind him. Shocked that I did that, I looked at my hands. Noir, groaned as he sat up. I looked up at his face which seemed as shocked as mine.**

**The shock quickly turned into anger as he stood up. He walked towards me and I began backing away. What stopped me was a wall that wasn't far enough to let me think of what to do. Afraid of what would happen I closed my eyes and turned my face away. Instead of the blow I was expecting, he grabbed my chin and pulled face to where it was strait towards him.**

"**Open your eyes," he demanded. I didn't open them, "open your eyes, now."**

**I felt his breath hot on my face, slowly I opened my eyes. I looked into his dark eyes and knew the look on his face. Lust. God, I turned him on. Crap. He pulled my chin up to him where our lips met. **

**I tried to pull away because this was a horrible way to waste my first kiss. He only held me tighter. His lips burned mine, it was like hot and cold mixing into something more. Then, his grip was gone and so were his lips. **

**I hadn't noticed I had closed my eyes until it was over, when I opened them he was gone. My body relaxed and it was strangely quiet. **

"**Noir," I said and started looking around. Then, I heard a noise that made me jump.**

"**Marissa is that you," the familiar voice of Acheron asked.**

"**Yes, I'm over here," I whispered expecting Noir to come back.**

"**It's good to see you are alive, but why are you in the hall and not in a room?"**

"**Can you just get me out of here and I will explain later," I said walking up to him.**

"**Okay, grab my hand." I did and then we were gone.**

**I looked around the room we were in now and it seemed like a living room.**

"**Please take a seat, I'll be right back," he told me and wandered off somewhere in the house.**

**The living room was gorgeous. The couches were a light beige, the brick wall that was around the room was a cool gray, the back door was a sliding glass door, a glass table sat in the middle of the room. Pictures sat on shelves, it was of Acheron and a woman. She was beautiful, she looked about as tall as Acheron. She had brown hair and brown eyes. This kind of made me wonder about her, she seemed really friendly, just the way her eyes shone in the picture.**

"**Marissa, would you like anything," Acheron came out and asked.**

"**Water is fine, who is this woman," I asked**

"**That's Tory. She's at work right mow she will be home pretty soon. You can stay here tonight, your apartment isn't safe."**

"**I know. He will find me there if I back." I looked down at the ground. "I'm sorry, I can't stay here, I have to go."**

**I started to walk away towards the door, but he grabbed me and stopped me, "Marissa, you can't go, if you do you will end up back in Azmodea, this time I might not be able to save you."**

"**Save me, I'm saving you by leaving, everyone I care about has died just to protect me, I can't have someone else die because of me," I explained.**

"**Then I guess I have no choice, but to treat you like a child since you won't stay here so you are safe. Urian, I need you to do something for me, make sure miss Marissa doesn't leave the house while I go get Tory and Simi."**

**Someone who I didn't know walked into the room, he looked about twenty seven maybe. I couldn't help but look into his eyes they were beautiful. Slightly intimidating, but beautiful. His expression was dark, but he looked like a knight willing to do anything to rescue his princess.**

"**Marissa?" he asked me.**


	5. Safe In His Arms

"**Marissa?" Urian looked at me with curious eyes.**

"**Yes," I said, "I am Marissa, but before my parents died they called me Risa." **

**Acheron broke in, "I'll be off then." We watched him leave.**

"**Okay," both Urian and I said at the same time. Then, we looked at each other again and awkward silence.**

**I couldn't stand the awkwardness, but I never really ever spoke first, I didn't know how to start a conversation. He was probably hoping I would talk first, but no I couldn't. So, he walked over to the couch and sat down. I followed him with my eyes, noticing the tattoo on his arm.**

"**Marissa, that's an interesting name," wow, he did suck at starting a conversation.**

**Not knowing how to answer, "Urian, that's pretty interesting too."**

"**It's Greek."**

"**Mine is simply American," I said.**

"**No, it's Latin, it means of the sea," he said using a strange accent.**

"**That's cool I never knew that," I said taking a seat beside him. "What does your name mean?"**

"**It means heaven," he said.**

"**If it means heaven, then I wouldn't want to go because you are pretty intimidating," I blurted out not meaning to. "Sorry I shouldn't have said that aloud."**

"**No, it's fine people are intimidated of me, that's true. I don't want you to become intimidated though." he said quietly. I saw a hint of compassion in him.**

**I looked down at my hands, and started twiddling my thumbs. I could feel my face getting hot from embarrassment. Some of my hair fell into my face.**

**Out of the corner eyes Urian scooted towards me and moved the hair out of my face which only made my embarrassment worse. I wished at that time I was braver than I was because maybe I wouldn't have been so embarrassed. Next thing I knew his hand was on my face, caressing it gently. My face started to burn from the heat of my embarrassment. It burned so bad I reached up and held his cool hand to my face, instinctively of course.**

**I looked up at him once my face began to cool, his eyes were intent with passion something I hadn't seen in Noir's, his eyes saw nothing but me. Then, I saw something deep inside him that made my heart ache for him. He was hurt, hurt so so bad by someone he had trusted.**

**I let go of his hand and stood up, "I'm sorry, I have to go, I can't let you trust me because if you do, I'm sorry." I started walking towards the door trying not to cry, this was the only way to protect him from death for now. As I began to open the door he grabbed my wrist. I hadn't even heard him get up.**

"**I know what you have had to deal with, all the death, blaming yourself for everyone's death, you think you will be protecting me by leaving, but really only fate can decide." he paused before continuing, "If fate wants me to die tomorrow then let me die."**

**I couldn't look at him, how could he talk about it like it was nothing. Death tore my family apart, leaving me lost and alone. Tears started falling from my eyes as I tried to pull away from him. He held his grip on me, although I kept jerking my wrist.**

"**Please let me go," I said.**

"**No, I can't, Ash told me not to let you leave," he said dragging me back into the living room.**

**I tried walking away hoping I was stronger than him, even though I knew I wasn't one single bit, his biceps were huge. Still fighting him, I turned around and tried using my other hand to force me hand through his, but that was a mistake. He grabbed my other hand and tried dragging me again. I kept crying and kept pulling back. Tired of my resistance he picked me up and carried me to the couch where he set me down. He let go of me but stayed standing.**

"**Stop feeling so guilty, guilt is such an ugly emotion," he said crossing his arms.**

**I couldn't help it anymore, I raised my voice, "Have you ever had to watch your siblings die in your arms? Have you ever watched the place you grew up be burned to the ground? Have you ever told someone that you would protect and couldn't? Have you ever had to watch family after family die because a crazy lunatic wanted you all to himself?" I started sobbing so hard my body started shaking.**

"**Yes, I have held siblings in my arms and watched them die," he paused thinking of the rest of the questions. "And yes, to the one if I promise to protect someone and couldn't. I don't want you to be another one of those."**

**I stopped my sobbing processing what he had said. "No, don't promise that, you'll just end up dead." my voice was panicked.**

"**Too late," he said.**

**My sobbing began again. He couldn't, no should ever promise foolish things for me. Why him of all people, he was so nice to me, which is not very common for him. I knew that already. Please, not him, not anyone ever. My heart ached so bad, I cried harder. Soon my sobs turned into rasped breaths.**

**Quietly, Urian sat next to me stroking my hair. My body was so tired from the last few days, I couldn't help but lean up against Urian. His hand moved to my shoulder and caressed that.**

**I looked up at him, tiredly. He looked back down at me. He bent his face down and kissed me. It was warm, soft and gentle. This was a real first kiss. My eyes opened as he pulled back. My breathing was still a little rough, but it soon relaxed. He began caressing my arm again.**

**My tiredness was overcoming me, the last thing I remember thinking was I was glad to be safe in his arms.**


	6. A Kiss Leading To Answers

**When I woke I noticed I was on a very comfortable bed, it was so soft. I sat up and looked at the sheets, light colored beige with a dark brown twisting designs. The room was in the same fashion. The curtains were the same beige color, over by the window was a dark brown lounging chair. In front of the bed was a white fire place. To my right was the door which was a dark brown. The room smelt of a sweet incense, cinnamon and vanilla I think. **

**Urian wasn't in the room with me, so where could he be? The nightgown I was in was different than the one I had had on before. My cheeks turned bright red hoping Urian wasn't the one who had changed me. How embarrassing that would be, no guy has ever seen me naked before. Just the thought made my face get hotter.**

**Just as the thoughts were going through my head Urian walked in. No, no, no, he couldn't see me this bright red. Then, another thought crossed my mind which made everything worse than it already was, I remembered that he had kissed me.**

"**Are you alright Risa?" he asked concerned, I could see the concern in his eyes as well as him being tense.**

"**Yeah, I'm fine," I answered quickly trying to hide the embarrassment in my voice, but didn't succeed.**

"**What are you so embarrassed about?" he asked. "That, I changed your nightgown?"**

**I couldn't say anything I just nodded. I looked down at my hands that were folded neatly on my lap. Urian came over and sat on the bed really close to me.**

"**You shouldn't be ashamed, you're beautiful," he said putting a hand to my forehead. "You were running a fever, so once you sweated it out I had no choice, but to change your clothes."**

**His hand went from my forehead down to my cheek and caressed my cheek. I looked up into his eyes to see the worry left over from when I was running a fever. How could I feel like my stomach was being lifted by butterflies, when I had just met this person. Yet, I have never looked at a person before and saw everything with a glance, but somehow I thought this was different.**

**Sensing my awkwardness he stood up and started to leave. "No, please stay," I said grabbing his wrist. "Please, don't go I feel safer with you around."**

**He didn't try leaving and stayed put then walked over to the lounger and sat down. He stared at me intently for a little then relaxed putting his hands behind his head and closing his eyes. It was as if he wanted me to speak first.**

"**Urian," I asked, "Why did you kiss me?" **

**He opened his eyes and stared at the ceiling, "Because, I," he hesitated, "You remind of my wife I guess, she was murdered, by the very person I wanted to be like, now I loathe him."**

**Even though he was staring at the ceiling I knew that I could tell he was still scarred. I knew what he meant too, he was talking about his dad. That made me really sad, my parents do anything to protect me and die, his dad kills his wife because he didn't like her.**

**I swung my legs over the bed, and got up. I walked over to him and saw that he was gorgeous, more than that the was godlike. His eyes moved in my direction and he looked at me with curiosity. I sat next to him, but not too close, I didn't want to make him upset or anything.**

"**Do I look like her?" I asked.**

"**No, just the stubbornness that she had, she tried to do crazy things to protect the people she loved," he said, "a lot like you have been trying to do since you got here."**

**He moved closer to me, then wrapped his left arm around me, pulling me closer to him where there was no space to where our bodies were touching. My mind wasn't really comprehending this that well, because of the unfamiliarity. He wrapped the other arm around me to where I was facing him, just inches away from his face.**

**He craned his neck down towards me to where our faces were just centimeters away from each other. He hesitated to see if it was okay with me to go farther. I just closed my eyes hoping it would come quick to where it wasn't surprise. Nothing happened so I opened my eyes, that's when he kissed me, in the middle of a breath.**

**The kiss was soft at first, our lips melding together. Then his hands started playing in my hair, making a pleasurable pain, that I didn't want to go away. I wrapped my arms around his neck, with no control at all. Then, my hands dug into his blonde hair yanking him closer to me. His kiss got harder as we got closer, we panted as we kissed.**

**He began to stand, forcing me with him. His hands traveled up and down my spine. Which sent shivers down my back and made me get even closer to him. His hands pulled me as close to him as I possibly could get without going through clothes. That's when I felt it, the hardness of his… I couldn't even think to say it. It was too much too embarrassing.**

**He pulled back so he could look at me. Both of us panting, I could help, but wonder what was going through his mind. He pulled me to his chest and I rested against him letting my breathing slow to its regularity. I know he probably wanted more than a kiss, but I wasn't ready for that just yet.**

"**How old are you," I asked.**

"**Twenty-seven," he said looking down at me and began stroking my hair with one hand, holding me close with the other. "Actually a lot older than that."**

**I looked up at him in confusion, "What do you mean?"**

"**Have you ever heard of Greek gods and goddess'?"**

"**Yes, but they are myths aren't they?"**

"**No, I was born in 9526 BC," he began to say, "well, I technically am twenty-seven, that's when I stopped aging, if I didn't choose to be what I am I would have died painfully like my siblings."**

**That's when everything hit me, my life wasn't normal so why shouldn't things not be seem. "What are you talking about? What is Noir and why is he after me and why is it so important for you to keep me safe?" I demanded pushing myself away from him. Now that he had told me that, now I wanted answers and now.**


	7. The Real Me

_I still remember the day I figured out I was different, I was spending the night at a friends and I really wanted to go home. So, I closed my eyes and went home, well my spirit did anyways. It had never occurred to me then that I was different, but looking back now, I know I was. My sisters and I shared everything, our thoughts, our opinions, even our secrets. When I told them that my spirit could leave my body, they got onto the internet and found places they wanted me to go, like to Egypt. I would describe everything in the picture they pulled up without them showing me. It amazed them that I could do that and they tried several times and couldn't master it. I never really thought about why I was different, my parents told me that I had been adopted, but that thought never occurred to me._

"Urian, please tell what's going on. Why are you keeping it from me, why hasn't Acheron told me?" I begged.

"I thought you knew already."

"Knew what?"

He started to walk away from me. Then, it hit me, I had thrown Noir into a wall, but how I wasn't strong, never really was. I was horrible at sports, lifting weights, even running.

"What am I?" I asked looking down, "Noir called me Nimarissa for some reason. Why didn't he just call me Marissa like you and Acheron?"

He stopped before opening the door, "Because that is your birth name. I can't explain everything, because I don't know a lot about why you were stripped of your powers, well most of them anyways. All I know is that Noir is the cause of it." he opened the door, "Have Ash tell you about it, he just got home." Then he left.

I stood there staring at him while he walked down the hall and into another room. I couldn't help but wonder why all of this seemed so surreal, maybe it was the rush of all the crap that was going on, but I didn't care I wanted answers.

I ran down stairs and say that Acheron was sitting in the living room with his beautiful wife, who I didn't know, but still adored. She was prettier in person.

"Oh, Marissa, there you are," he studied my face, " what's wrong?"

"What am I?" I asked quietly. He didn't answer so I raised my voice, "What am I?"

"Marissa, you might want to sit down first," he said sitting up from the slouching position he was in.

I sat down on the white love seat that was unoccupied. I stared at Acheron waiting for him to start.

He took a deep breath and began, "You are Nimarissa Lunaria Eminesince. You were born sixteen years ago on a horrible night, it was the night Noir invaded Olympus. Yes, Mt. Olympus. Hera had just gone into labor with you, Zeus wanted to watch you be born, but when Noir tried to breach the barrier he had to go fight," he paused waiting for my reaction. Then, continued, "With Aphrodite at her side you were born just a few minutes later. Aphrodite stayed with your mother all night, she even cleaned you and clothed you for your mom.

"Then, Noir ended up breaking into the room where you, Aphrodite, and Hera were. Noir saw you so young and fragile. He then knew how to get to your father. He took you from Hera's arms and threatened Zeus that he was going to kill you if he did not submit to him," he took a breath before continuing, "Aphrodite, who was in the other room at the moment came back and saw Noir with you and she attacked him, which gave Zeus a chance to get you away from him. After Noir was almost out of the room he said, 'Next time you see me your daughter will be dead in my arms.' He planned on using you against your father again.

"To protect your mother made a very had decision, to save you she sent Nike one of Zeus' erasers to take you down here to me, as she explained what had happened she asked if I would watch after you. I did until things started happening around here, that's when I thought the safest place for you was in an orphanage. Then, the parents that adopted you became the parents you knew and loved. Once Noir found out where you were he followed you getting rid of all the people you cared about. Around these times I would sense you were in danger so I would come and wrap my power around to where he couldn't touch you. Then, the day I didn't sense that you were in danger he took you."

I closed my eyes to focus and process what he was saying. So, this is what I came up with I am a goddess, my real name is Nimarissa, Noir wants to kill me in front of Zeus because Zeus is my father, and Hera is my mother. I spoke quietly, "I always thought I was different, but I didn't know how different."

"Yes, I'm sorry I had to tell you like this," he said.

"Oh, so this is Marissa," said a weird looking creature that I hadn't know that was in the room.

"Simi, don't scare her," Tory scolded her.

"I'm sorry if I startled you," Simi said. "Ash is your goddaughter coming over for dinner today?"

"Yes, oh right, I completely forgot," Acheron said. "Her name is Marissa too. Marissa, are you okay?"

"Yes," I managed to squeak out once I realized he was talking to me.

"Okay if you would like you can go back up stairs and hang out with Urian until dinner is ready," he offered.

I numbly stood up still processing the story, my story. The real me.


	8. The Clumsy Me

I walked up the stairs not really paying attention to where I was going, which was something I normally didn't do because I usually ran into things and people. I did that exactly, I was turning the corner and ran strait into Urian.

"Oh, I'm sorry," I said looking up at him.

"It's okay," he said looking down at me, "I'm sorry don't be mad I was listening in, I wanted to know what happened to you."

"It's okay," I said breathing in his scent. "I was probably going to tell you anyways, because I could see how much you wanted to know about me."

"Really," he inquired while raising an eyebrow.

I couldn't help but giggle at the look on his face. His face turned confused and I told him, "Just the expression you had on your face, sorry." I hugged him as reassurance, then said, "You're like a big teddy bear, but more intimidating."

This made him laugh because I felt the rumble in his chest. It tickled a bit which made me laugh again. Which made me realize this guy wanted me to laugh, although it was foreign to me because I hadn't done it in such a long time. I really didn't want to let go and he didn't make me either. If anything he held me closer to him and stroked my hair gently.

"When was the last time your hair was brushed?" he asked pulling a knot, which mad me wince a bit. "I'm sorry," he quickly apologized.

"Not since the night that idiot Noir kidnapped me, which was over a week ago I think," I said thinking of how long I was passed out in Azmodea before I woke up, then when I got here, so probably almost a week.

"Okay, come on," he kind of muttered as he pulled me down the hall and into the bathroom. "First you should probably take a shower because you do smell, I'm sorry I had to tell you that too, I'll go ask Tory if she has a change of clothes you can borrow until one of them takes you shopping tomorrow," he said leaving, " and one more thing the shampoo you want to use is the one in the green bottle, same with conditioner." then, he left.

After he left I undressed and stepped into the shower. I twisted the knobs and set the water temperature. This felt so good, I closed the curtain, and turned the shower part on. The warm water felt so good against my skin, it felt like it had been clean in ages. I grabbed the green bottle and put a quarter size of shampoo on my hand and lathered my hair, massaging my scalp. Then, I rinsed it out of my hair, then put the conditioner in my hair, making sure to get my ends really good. I found a bar of soap and soaped up my body, then stepped under the shower head and rinsed my hair out really good running my fingers through my long red hair. I shut of the shower and stepped out finding a towel and clothes waiting for me on the toilet seat.

The clothes were just a plan pink tee and jeans, but that was okay with me. I flipped my head and dried my hair with the towel, then to my body. After I was done I put the towel around my head and got dressed. The jeans fit and so did the shirt.

Once I was done I opened the door and walked into the hall to find Urian waiting for me with a brush in his hand. He grabbed my shoulder and turned me back around into the bathroom. Once we were back in there he reached under the sink and grabbed a hair dryer. He plugged it in and turned it one. He started drying my hair, gently brushing through it in the process. It took about five minutes before he stopped and my hair was dry. Usually it took a good twenty minutes. He took my hair into his hands and started braiding it. It felt so awkward to have someone else do my hair, but then again it felt good, maybe it was him or just that it was strange.

"There you go," he said putting a hair tie in my hair.

"Thanks," I said greatly and turned around to face him.

I looked up at him wishing he would kiss me, make me feel like I was something more than I was, not a little girl, but a woman. He bent in seeing what I wanted and just as he was about to kiss me…

"Marissa, Urian, dinner is ready," Acheron yelled up the stairs.

"Coming," Urian said, then turned back to me lightly brushing my lips. He grabbed a hand and led me down stairs.

Not paying attention to my footing I tripped and of course he caught me. What kind of goddess was I, I was as clumsy as hell. He laughed a real laugh this time, it was deep and husky. I couldn't help, but blush when I looked into his eyes.

"Are you alright?" he asked.

"Yeah, I'm just really clumsy, I trip all the time and to think being a goddess would make me graceful," I laughed awkwardly.

"Yeah, but you don't have all of your powers, love," the way he called me love was low and husky which made me turn even more bright red.

Acheron came around the corner, finding me in his arms, I saw him and blushed. Quickly, I pushed myself out of Urian's arms, my heart beating so fast and so loud that I swear Acheron could tell I liked Urian a lot. It was strange though because we had just met.

"We're coming, I just tripped that's all," I said real quick and like I was hiding something from him. "Acheron, I just want you to know, I don't want you going shopping with me tomorrow, it's more of a girl thing."

"Okay," he said, "I understand, and you can call me Ash."

"Okay."

Ash left and I looked at Urian, who was standing next to me with the same expression as mine. Utter shock and relief, because we didn't have to explain ourselves, not yet at least.


	9. Reading Myself

"Those look really good on you," Tory said to me, as I walked into the dinning room.

The dinning room was large and beautiful, it had a chandelier hang from the ceiling, the table kind of looked like an old renaissance table. There was and oak china hutch at the end of the room which had all kinds of figurines and dishes in it. The thing I noticed was there were no windows in this room. Usually there was at least one. This one didn't have one at all.

Simi walked into the room with a large serving tray as I sat down in a chair next to Urian and a little girl which probably was the other Marissa.

"Hi, I'm Marissa," she said all sweet, "are you the other Marissa?"

"Yes," I said cheerfully, "but so it's easier just call me Risa that way our names don't mixed up."

"Okay," she said. When dinner was put in front of us Marissa piped up, "Aunt Simi is a really good cook, especially when she barbeques hamburgers."

"Is that so?" I asked.

"Mmhmm," she hummed with her mouth full. She swallowed and continued, "so is her Chinese food."

I put my left hand down by my side which accidentally brush Urian's and he grabbed it making my face flush white.

"Are you alright, it looks like you've seen a ghost, you are really pale." Marissa said looking at me.

"Fine, I'm okay," holding back a nervous stutter.

They all looked at me except Urian who just casually continued eating. So thinking of something to say I stuffed a mouthful of food in my mouth.

"I'm not feeling good that's all," I said quickly and I saw the hurt look on Simi's face, "No, it's not your cooking I just haven't been feeling good at all since I had taken the shower, that's all. I have been lightheaded since."

Urian let go of my hand knowing that I was going to have to go up stairs since I had just lied.

"Tory, would you like to show Risa where she will being sleeping," Ash said, "Also so she don't pass out on the stairs."

"Okay, I'll be right back," Tory said then kissed him, then came around to help me up and walked me up to the same room I was in before. "If you need anything just let me okay and it's really nice to have you here with us. Also thank you."

"For what," I asked curious of why she was thanking me.

"Because I have never seen Urian have so much light in his eyes, but first thing I should let you know, no one but Simi, Marissa, Ash, you and I know that he is here and Ash wants to keep it that way until he is ready to be known by his father again," she said gratefully. "You like him I can see it in your eyes and the way you react to certain things like when you touched his hand under the table."

"How-" I began.

"You are right handed he is left handed, so it was something that could have been intentional, but maybe it wasn't."

"It wasn't. What is Acheron?"

"A god, but instead of Greek, he is Alantean. He owed your mother a favor from a while back. That's why she told Nike to take you to him."

"I never knew that he was a god, I could sense he was something like me but I would have never guessed."

"Anyways if you are feeling hungry later help yourself. I'll come back up later before I go to bed."

"Okay." was all I said when she left.

I began to look around the room again, what I didn't spot earlier was the bookshelf. It was a dark brown like everything in the room. I skimmed the shelves for a title that stood out then, I spotted my favorite book series Twilight. Even the one that just came out was there, Breaking Dawn, which I hadn't read yet.

I sat down on the lounger and began to read. Wow, I thought several times through the book, Edward sounds hot, yet so does Jacob. That's how the love triangle ended.

"Wow, that was cheesy," I said as I closed the book three hours later. I always went through books really fast for some odd reason.

"What was cheesy?" that voice was so familiar, Noir had found me.

I looked up from the book and he was standing not five feet away from me. He had a look of determination on his face, meaning he wasn't going to leave without me without a fight. He was in the way of the door so I couldn't run, if I screamed Urian might come up and fight him and he would be found out. The solution was simple I was going to have to fight him.


	10. Challenges

"What's so cheesy?" he asked again, stepping closer to me.

"The fact that I wasted my first kiss on a sorry ass loser like you," I fumed. "I mean you weren't even that good of a kisser, but then again I didn't know what you were playing at. Now that I do I have more of a reason to kick your ass back to Azmodea." I moved my head down slightly, keeping my eyes on him and with a smirk on my face I stood up preparing myself.

He smiled a wicked smile knowing I was going to fight to the death, that's what he wanted and I knew it. He wanted to bring my body to Zeus, but I wouldn't let him. A sword appeared in his right hand. He may have had an advantage, so did I as long as my clumsiness didn't get in the way.

"Bring it on old man," I egged him on.

He swung the sword around and was about to hit me, just before he did I dodged it. He took another swing at me and I jumped up onto the lounger. He went to stab me, what shocked me was I flipped out of the way like I was in some karate movie, I landed soundlessly.

That's when I felt it, made my light as a feather almost. Power was seeping through every inch of my, imprinting in its place, I looked at my hands and felt the electricity tickling my fingers. Just as easy if I knew what I was doing I tossed my hands out towards him and the lightning that came out of my fingers stunned him. He feel to the floor writhing in pain.

That was my chance, I ran down the stairs as quick as I could not making a noise. Acheron, Marissa, Tory, Simi, and Urian were in the living room watching TV.

"Ash," I panted out, "Noir is here he attacked me, he's in my room."

"Stay down here," he told me and everyone else obviously.

He went up stairs and left us down here. I started shaking, Urian stood up and grabbed my hand. He put his other hand over my eyes, I started to drift before I realized what he was doing, I could feel his power working its way through me telling me to rest. I relax and gave in to the darkness.

When I woke up I was in my bed, Urian was asleep on the lounger. I stood up and walked over to him and brushed back the hair that was in his face. I started to shiver so I went back to the bed, but stayed awake watching him sleep. He didn't move, but he was breathing so I didn't worry.

Once again I was drifting although I didn't want to. I wanted to watch him sleep, he seemed less intimidating. My body said otherwise and I fell back to sleep.

_I was running, why I didn't know. He told me to that was it. Who was I running from? I didn't look back to see. Next thing I knew I was thrown on the ground and his dark eyes stared into mine. I couldn't move, I was struck with fear. A sword raised and I screamed._

I woke up screaming, my heart was pounding, tears began to roll down my face. My breathing wasn't calming. Someone started stroking my head, comforting me. I looked up into Urian's eyes and sobbed. I threw my arms around his waist and drug my face into his stomach.

As my sobbing slowed Urian picked me up and sat down putting me on his lap. I let go long enough for him to adjust himself and then me. His arms still wrapped around me from when he picked me up. I leaned my head against his shoulder while he just looked down at me lovingly.

He bent down and kissed the top of my head. I looked up and he captured my lips, my mind left the building, that's how this kiss worked, it was rough and forceful. My head began spinning as his hands roamed my body like I was the only thing on this planet. Shivers began to spring from my body, one after another.

I started panting in between each kiss. His tongue slipped into my mouth teasing mine. I was losing it, I wanted something and I didn't know what.

Then, it startled me when our bodies turned and he was over me still kissing me, he was so strong that when I tried to adjust I couldn't. His arms stayed tight around my body. It wasn't until I realized what my intentions were that I had to stop it if it got to go to far.

He rolled over to where my body was on top of him. Our kiss continued, then he reached up my shirt, that's where I pulled myself off of him.

"I'm sorry, I can't give you that kind of pleasure when I'm not ready," I said. Quickly I got up and turned to face him.

He sat up on his elbows looking at me. His face was hard as a rock, he wanted it bad I could she by the way he was looking at me and the way his pants bulged. He was going to have to wait though. The look on his face changed from rock hard to a childlike expression. That's when I wished I had a camera to take a picture.

He stood and walked over to me wrapping his arms around me and put his head in the nape of my neck. His warm moist breath on my skin made a tingling sensation. Then, he said, "That's fine, just as long as you don't try to fight that bastard again."

"Okay," I paused, "What did you do to me earlier?"

"Made you fall asleep, so you would relax and I could hide you. Noir was still in your room when he went up and the fight ended up down stairs."

"I call dibs on killing Noir," I told him knowing he would protest.

"No, not at all, I won't let you go near that asshole."

"And who's going to stop me definently not you," my fuse was about to spark, "besides I think I can handle myself now, so I don't need any help I can take care of myself."

"Fine, then go ahead defend yourself, let me attack you, let me see how you can defend yourself princess," he said coaxing me. He pushed me back with all the force in the world, that's when it all began, my training, controlling and using my god given powers.


	11. Headache

"Fine, then go ahead, defend yourself, let me attack you, let me see how you defend yourself princess," he said coaxing me. He pushed me away from him.

Catching myself on the lounger, I got into a fighting stance. He moved forward slowly as if deciding what to do or maybe he wanted me to attack. Then, he just started laughing.

"You are in no way ready to face me princess," he said walking up to me and moving the hair out of my face. "Good though," I relaxed, "with regaining your balance. That is one of the most common vulnerabilities, if you don't regain it."

"Thanks for the pointer," I said stepping away from him and picking up Breaking Dawn and putting it on the shelf with the rest of the collection.

He watched me as I walked back to him. "You need to get some sleep, it's somewhere around midnight," he yawned, "and Tory is going to be taking you shopping tomorrow, so I will be going to my room so I can get some sleep as well."

"Okay," I whispered.

He kissed my forehead and left. I went over to my bed and laid down covering myself to my chin. I always got cold at night so that's why I would cover myself. As I got comfortable my mind began to wander and I began to drift off to sleep.

I woke up looking at the ceiling which was a yellowish tint but maybe it was the window because the sun had just risen. I sat up and stretched. Wow, was I tired last night because I couldn't remember what happened after Urian had left the room.

I swung my legs over the bed and saw a change of clothes on the lounger. Of course another pair of jeans and another plain shirt which was purple. That kind of made me wonder why we couldn't go back to my apartment to get my clothes. Maybe Noir would think I would go back and grab me, so I guess that was out of the question.

I quickly changed and went down stairs and found Simi in the kitchen. She was cooking breakfast it looked like.

"Hi miss Marissa," she said looking over her shoulder then returning to her cooking.

"What are you making?" I asked curious trying to look over her shoulder.

"I'm trying to make gravy, for biscuits and gravy, but it's so hard," she said

"What have you put in it so far?" I asked stepping closer looking at the brown gravy. "Oh, you are making turkey gravy; you want to be making gray color gravy."

"Oh," she said awed, "How do make that kind of gravy?"

"Do you have any bacon grease?" I asked.

"No, but we have bacon in the freezer. Should I go get it?"

"Yes and I will need milk and some other ingredients that are in this cook book," I turned the page to the right recipe. She looked and got the ingredients, I made the gravy while she made the eggs. By the time everyone was up the kitchen was clean and the table was set.

Simi insisted that she serve everyone so I let her not wanting to frustrate her anymore than she was. This was probably a good thing to do because I had no idea what she was. Who I didn't see there at the table was Urian. Where was he?

"Ash, where's Urian?" I asked.

He looked up at me from his plate, "Still sleeping, he likes to sleep in," he paused to taste the biscuits and gravy, "This is really good Simi."

"Really, Akri!?" her excitement was soon shadowed when she saw me, "Akri, I didn't make the gravy Miss Marissa did."

"Simi, you didn't have to tell him that," I tried to make her feel better.

"No, you are the one who made it," she said almost tearful.

"Okay, now how about I show you how to make it sometime, because it's a secret recipe so we have to do it secretly, you must tell no one either," I hoped saying this would bring up her spirits.

"You will?" She asked.

"Of course," I told her.

She came over and hugged me while saying, "Thank you, thank you, thank you."

"Okay, okay," I hugged her back.

I finished eating then headed up to the bathroom to brush my hair. As I did this, I had the door closed and a radio playing a song, I started sing to it which is was my favorite song Born to Fly by Sara Evans. I didn't even hear anyone knock on the door. I loved my country songs.

That's when Urian came in listening to my voice; like I always did, I used the brush as a microphone. With my eyes closed, which made it all the more embarrassing. When the song was over I looked in the mirror.

"Crap!" I freaked, "How long were standing there?"

"The entire song," he said then if I hadn't blushed enough, "your voice is beautiful just like you are."

My face went bright red as I looked down. I couldn't help but blush, I wasn't used to these kinds of compliments. Usually the limitations was I didn't get much more than a good job at work.

"Work!" I freaked out. "What's today?"

"A Sunday and don't worry, Ash has taken care of just relax," Urian hugged me, "besides you are too over worked anyways and you need to take it easy."

My head started hurting, the pain was horrible. I grabbed my head as the room began to spin. I sunk to the ground, something was telling me to push Urian away. I pushed him away and begged, "Please stay away, I know you can't stand seeing me," I screamed, "in pain."

He just watched me with a worried look on his face and then everything around me vanished, he even vanished, and then my headache steadily receded. I looked around, I was on a mountain, but it wasn't cold, where was I?


End file.
